Companies often use call centers to address customer inquiries, take customer orders and/or resolve customer problems. Interactive voice response (IVR) systems are frequently used to initially interact with the caller to obtain information regarding the call. The call is then often transferred to a device associated with a human agent to service the customer inquiry and provide the desired assistance. Multiple agents may be supervised by a particular supervisor. The supervisor may assign tasks and monitor the agents for compliance with tasks and goals in the call center.